


終盤とシャンパン（AN）

by mikatsukisekai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikatsukisekai/pseuds/mikatsukisekai





	終盤とシャンパン（AN）

Ardyn坐在王座上，享用着他的战利品。

黑暗而空旷的大厅不时会响起轻微的机械运转声。Ardyn惬意的支着头，将另一只手插入了与那时比明显变长了的黑发中。

从帝国修复并运过来的设备完好的运行着，他曾有过机会，但现在Ardyn并不想给他机会。于是Ardyn加重了手上的力道，让那颗精致的脑袋不容反抗地贴在胯间。

空气中又响起了细小的嘎吱声。Ardyn垂下眼，满意的看着徒劳地想要闭上嘴而咬着口枷并试图挣开将双手反绑在背后的绳索的真王。

“还不打算放弃吗？不错，那你就继续挣扎吧，呐、Noct~”Ardyn毫不留情地抓着Noctis的头发，满怀恶意地将自己勃起的阴茎押入他的喉咙深处并享受着他柔软舌头的无力抵抗。Ardyn的动作让上下颚都被口枷固定的Noctis发出了难受的干呕声，前者粗暴的行为让Noctis嘴角的伤口重新裂开，刺目地渗出血来。

“啊啦~真是不小心。”Ardyn眯起眼睛，将阴茎稍稍退出来一截，在Noctis以为自己能够喘息时猛地按住他的头把整根阴茎都塞入了干涩的口腔里。被强行装上口枷时裂开的唇角现在又再度让嘴里的血腥味浓烈起来，而喉咙里的异物感让Noctis不得不厌恶的吞咽这根性器以保障自己不会呛住。

Ardyn愉快地笑起来，他抓着Noctis的头发强迫他晃动脑袋吞吐着自己的阴茎。屈辱和痛苦让Noctis的眼角泛起泪光，这让Ardyn心底升起一股似乎不属于他的异样愉悦。他回味起在那一战后最终只剩他一人站立在漆黑的天空下的激昂感，以及为了平息那激昂感而侵犯Noctis时耳旁的凄惨号哭。这回忆一定是让他更硬了，因为从刚才起一直忍耐着不发出声音的Noctis此时终于漏出了苦闷的呻吟。

他可不会那么轻易地放过他。

Ardyn抬起一条腿搭在跪在他身下的Noctis肩上，利用那个重量让Noctis的腰又往下沉了几分，让他给他的一份小礼物——一根形状对Noctis来说过于凶恶的按摩棒又往里没入了几分，蹂躏着更加深处的肠壁。

Noctis的身体颤动了一下，很快又被他再次忍耐了下来。Ardyn看着Noctis，脑子里盘算着如何玩弄自己反抗命运的战利品。

或者是将城里还活着的的王之剑全部使骸化后来轮奸他们的王。

又或者是在自己侵犯他的同时将他珍视的人一个个的在他眼前杀掉，如果他能忍住不哭的话，就给他留下一个。

令人愉悦的绝妙点子一会冒出一个，一会又冒出另一个。Ardyn挪了挪身子，换了一个更加舒适的姿势抽插着Noctis的口腔。Noctis却只能愤怒而耻辱地向上盯着Ardyn脸上浸着恶毒的笑意。

这让Ardyn更加愉悦了。他拿出一瓶酒，咬开瓶塞往自己嘴里灌了一口，然后加快了手上的动作。

加快的动作和变大的幅度让Noctis跟本无法好好呼吸，Ardyn的龟头碾过舌头和咽喉，深入食道后再退出去，如此反复的动作让Noctis有一种窒息的晕眩。

Ardyn最终还是射精了。粘稠的精液顺着Noctis的口腔和食道流进胃里，即便Noctis不停的干呕也无济于事。然后Ardyn将性器拔了出来，用剩下的精液在Noctis脸上打上了败者的印记。

还不错，但是远远不够。Ardyn用拇指按住Noctis的舌尖，扬起酒瓶将瓶中淡金色的液体淋到Noctis的脸上和嘴里，强制地让他混着精液咽下去，再被呛得不停咳嗽。

或许以后仍会给你机会，但不是今日。Ardyn这么想着，再度笑了起来。

长夜险恶，我会让你记住的。

 

======================End=======================


End file.
